Les sorcières sont des femmes comme les autres
by Katsura13
Summary: "Destins croisés de 3 sorcières bien connues faisant toutes trois face au même constat d'échec. Le même point de départ pour trois réactions différentes... et vous vous feriez quoi?"
1. Chapter 1 : Quand meurent les illusions

**Les sorcières sont des femmes comme les autres...**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand meurent les illusions**

Depuis quelque mois elle se sentait seule...bien que mariée avec l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, le seul qui eut jamais fait battre son coeur, l'unique à avoir étreint son corps, le seul à l'avoir toujours comprise, elle se sentait seule...

Depuis l'entrée à Poudlard de son ainée, le vide avait empli sa maison, et ce malgré la présence du petit Hugo à ses côtés, il manquait quelqu'un dans leur foyer. Rose pourtant était dittirambique sur les nouvelles expériences qu'elle vivait à présent et étalait son bonheur dans chaque lettre qu'elle ne manquait pas d'envoyer deux fois par semaines et sa mère en était ravie bien sûr mais sa fille lui manquait tout simplement. Hugo quant à lui boudait depuis des mois car il voulait lui aussi aller à Poudlard, elle craignait qu'arrive ce jour où elle se retrouverait seule avec son époux.

Il avait tant changé en quelques mois, sans doute Rose lui manquait elle à lui aussi mais cela n'expliquait pas tout à son avis, il semblait distant, de plus en plus, absent aussi, son travaille semblant chaque jour l'absorber un peu plus lui donnant chaque jour une nouvelle excuse pour rentrer plus tard à la maison.

Il ne la touchait plus non plus, non il rentrait bien trop tard, était bien trop fatigué pour cela, et elle comprenait, ne se plaignait pas, et tentait d'adoucir son quotidien par des attentions à son égard mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer cela non plus...que la vie d'Hermione était devenue morne et triste.

Par un bel après-midi de Février, le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez et on aurait pu croire que le printemps était bien engagé car il faisait doux et agréable, elle décida d'emmener son fils au parc pour jouer avec d'autres enfants, moldus pour la plupart mais qu'importait? Avec ou sans magie les enfants sont les rois pour s'amuser ensemble n'est-ce pas? Ils allèrent donc jusqu'au centre du Londres moldu dans ce si joli parc arboré qu'elle avait fréquenté elle aussi étant enfant. L'endroit était très grand, de nombreux bancs peints en blanc encadraient les chemins de gravillons sillonnant l'endroit, ca et là des bouquets d'arbres centenaires pour la plupart abritaient les passants du vent, du soleil ou de la pluie grâce à leurs ramures majestueuses. En plein centre de celui-ci se trouvait une plaine de jeux ou toboggans et balançoires cotoyaient bacs à sable et tourniquets. Ce jour-là le parc était plein de vie et d'animation, tout le monde ayant voulu profiter du beau temps.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle regardait son fils courir en tous sens et s'amuser comme un fou tout en lisant en diagonale un précis d'astronomie que lui avait prêté Percy, il était à présent temps de rentrer, car il faudrait donner son bain à Hugo avant de lui préparer à souper, réussir à le faire manger autre chose que les friandises que lui ramenait toujours George du magasin et dont il raffolait, puis le mettre au lit afin qu'il soit en forme le lendemain, ensuite il lui faudrait encore préparer le repas de Ron qui refroidirait surement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine alors qu'elle s'endormirait finalement seule comme toujours...

Elle rappela donc son fils puis, après avoir recoiffé ses boucles rousses et débarbouillé ses joues pleines de poussière elle reprit avec lui le chemin de la maison. De nombreuses personnes profitaient encore à cette heure du temps clément, des amoureux marchaient main dans la main ou squattaient l'un ou l'autre banc clair pour échanger des baisers langoureux ou de tendres caresses. Elle se prit à rêver que son mari soit là à ses côtés lui aussi, de sorte que lorsqu'elle l'aperçu assis non loin de là au détour du chemin elle crut d'abord avoir eu une hallucination. Un sourire béat barra son visage avant de se crisper en une grimace de stupeur...c'était bien Ron la sur ce banc, mais qui était la joli fille blonde qui lui tenait la main? Elle se figea et son coeur se serra tandis que la fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans passait ses doigts manucuré de fuschia dans la chevelure de son époux qui jurait atrocement avec la teinte choisie...elle manqua s'étrangler quand celle-ci grimpa littéralement sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser avec fougue avant de se lever d'un bond pour l'entrainer par la main vers elle ne savait qu'elle destination romantique. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant mais cela lui avait paru des heures, ses illusions c'étaient brisées alors qu'il avait souri à sa "maitresse" avant de la suivre l'air plus heureux que jamais.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Hugo tira sur sa manche...

"Qu'est-ce que t'as m'man on dirait que t'as vu un détraqueur?" le petit garçon qui ressemblait tant à son ignoble père la regardait l'air étonné affichant dans son regard toute l'innocence de l'enfance. Apparemment il n'avait lui rien remarqué...


	2. Chapter 2 : De l'art de fermer les yeux

**Chapitre2 : De l'art de fermer les yeux**

Elle était là, allongée sur le sofa moelleux, les yeux posés sur le plafond magique qui lui faisait voir des constellations en mouvement, des étoiles filantes et tout ce que l'espace fait de plus beau. Ses longs cheveux blonds recouvraient l'appui tête tel un champ de blé sous le soleil de l'été. Elle était là pour la seconde fois et elle ne savait que dire à ce psychomage qu'elle payait si cher pour l'aider à redevenir elle-même.

La première fois elle lui avait raconté son enfance, un peu triste par moment mais heureuse dans l'ensemble, ses amis si chers qui l'avaient accepté elle et son grain de folie telle qu'elle était….cette personne chaleureuse et positive, un rien excentrique mais elle s'aimait telle qu'elle avait été. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et elle avait ressenti pour la toute première fois qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour y voir clair et pour redevenir qui elle avait toujours été…

Cette fois, l'homme qui se tenait à ses côté, parchemin et plume automatique à la main, lui avait posé la grande question…que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle change ? Quel avait été l'élément déclencheur qui avait fait de Luna Lovegood Scamander cette sorcière qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, emplie de haine et de ressentiment, emplie de tristesse aussi ?

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle chercha ses mots un moment avant d'affirmer que le décès de sa mère alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant n'y était pour rien, de cela elle était sûre. Elle dit ensuite que la guerre contre le dark lord et ses sbires à laquelle elle avait amplement pris part et qui avait vu à son terme le retour de la paix dans le monde sorcier restaurée n'y était pour rien non plus, et ce malgré les horreurs qu'elle y avait vues ou subit. Le psychomage se contenta de hocher la tête tout en agitant sa baguette ce qui fit écrire à sa plume automatique un long paragraphe et quelques annotations.

Elle raconta ensuite qu'elle était enfin devenue femme le jour de la naissance de ses jumeaux qui avait été comme une renaissance pour elle et le jour le plus heureux de sa vie et que son mariage l'avait comblée…

« Alors, ou est le problème Luna ? » lui demanda le docteur Frauz tout en se grattant le menton.

« Mon mari est quelqu'un de bien, je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime…du moins je crois…je ne sais plus… » dit-elle son regard devenant dur comme l'acier.

« Vous croyez hum…je me répète sans doute mais…ou est le problème ? » demanda t'il à nouveau tirant à sa patiente un long soupir.

« J'ai compris très vite après la naissance de Lysander et Lorcan que mon mari avait une maitresse...ou plutôt sa maîtresse est-elle venue me trouver carrément pour me dire qu'il l'aimait et allais me quitter pour l'épouser, apparemment cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble… » crachat-elle comme si c'était une chose dont elle dut avoir honte.

« Oh…je vois… » commenta t'il sa plume se démenant plus encore sur le parchemin qui s'allongeait à vue d'oeuil. Elle fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit et continua sur sa lancée, à présent qu'elle avait osé parler de son mal être pas question de revenir en arrière !

« Bien sûr lorsque Rolf est rentré nous avons eu la plus grosse dispute de toute notre vie de couple…j'étais si furieuse vous comprenez, et lui était si abasourdi…et furieux aussi…que sa chère « Isabella » soit venue me voir et l'ai trahi….non mais vous vous rendez compte ? C'est lui qui s'est senti trahi ! » dit-elle criant presque l'air indignée.

Elle se souvenait comme il avait paru minable…comme il c'était excusé, avait juré qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que jamais au grand jamais il ne la reverrait…et il avait tenu parole, pour sa oui elle s'en était assurée, le surveillant sans arrêt, voulant toujours savoir où il se trouvait et pourquoi.

La « crise » entre eux avait duré des mois, les négociations aussi ! Il avait finalement été décidé qu »ils resteraient ensemble envers et contre tout, qu'ils tenteraient de sauver leur mariage pour leurs enfants et parce qu'il prétendait l'aimer, elle ne se sentant pas la forcer de passer une seule journée sans lui également…elle décida de le pardonner. Oui mais voilà dire qu'on va pardonner et le faire vraiment était deux choses diamétralement opposées…

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se transforma sans la moindre formule magique en une autre qu'elle.

Sa légendaire légèreté disparu, son inquiétude commença à la rendre malade et le ressentiment et la haine commencèrent à la ronger. Au fil des ans cet amour qu'ils avaient voulus préserver se transforma en une mascarade. A chaque pas vers elle qu'il faisait, démultipliant les attentions à son égards, les mots doux et les caresses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rabrouer, de le rabaisser d'être froide, de plus en plus…et sans même s'en rendre compte ! Il avait fallu que son petit Lysander du haut de ses 6ans lui demande un jour pourquoi elle était si méchante avec son papa pour que la réalité la rattrape. C'était à présent clair à ses yeux. Elle avait échoué dans sa tentative de lui pardonner, cet évènement avait bouleversé sa vie faisant d'elle une personne qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et elle ne voulait plus de cela ! Elle voulait vraiment arriver à passer au-dessus de tout cela car son mari méritait une vraie seconde chance, il était un bon père, était toujours amoureux d'elle et faisait de vrai efforts. Aujourd'hui elle avait besoin d'aide !

Elle se redressa sur le sofa et plongea son regard dans celui du psychomage.

« J'ai besoin de pardonner vraiment, d'évacuer cette haine, aidez-moi ! » déclara t'elle fermement, son regard clair plongé dans celui du spécialiste qui se contenta d'acquiescer.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ou comment la vie bascule

**Chapitre 3 : Ou comment la vie bascule**

« Mon amour, j'aimerai que tu t'asseyes et que tu m'écoute, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire »

C'est par ces mots que sa vie bascula.

Harry se tenait là devant elle, il était à ses yeux toujours aussi beau, ses cheveux aujourd'hui grisonnants sur les tempes lui donnait un charme de plus à son humble avis et en toujours aussi ébouriffés, son regard vert avait toujours la même intensité qu'autrefois bien que pour l'instant elle y lise quelque chose qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu et qui lui fit peur sans qu'elle puisse déterminer le pourquoi.

Il venait de rentrer du boulot et avait fondu sur elle l'air déterminé alors qu'elle finissait de préparer le repas du soir avec sa baguette. Lily était partie quelques jours en vacances chez ses grands parents et Ginny avait prévu un petit souper romantique en amoureux avec son mari qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, ses enfants mis à part. A présent il la faisait s'asseoir et avait l'air si sérieux, un peu mal à l'aise aussi, elle ressentit une grand frayeur sans savoir ce qui la déclenchait.

Puis tout devint flou, la nouvelle lui fut assenée tel un coup de massue et la pièce se mit à tourner, sa respiration se fit saccadée et rapide, elle manquait d'air, allait étouffer…cet instant sembla durer à la fois une seconde et une éternité…voilà il l'avait trompé, une seule fois disait il et il ne voulais rien lui cacher, il espérait qu'elle pourrait pardonner cet instant d'égarement qu'il regrettait plus que tout car il était toujours aussi fou d'elle…

Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette magique qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, la colère enfla en elle telle une marée dévorante et inattendue alors qu'il était encore entrain de s'excuser, elle se leva d'un bond faisant s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd le tabouret de bois sur lequel elle était assise. Lisant la colère dans ses yeux Harry recula d'un pas.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Je te déteste tu m'entends ! Vas t'en d'ici et ne reviens plus ! « se mit elle à hurler comme possédée.

« Mais…mon amour, je suis tellement désolée, je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle levait déjà le bras qui tenait sa baguette en fonçant droit sur lui. Il jugea plus prudent de s'en aller et de la laisser se calmer. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrer lorsqu'elle lui lança un chauve-furie des plus agressif, il se jeta au sol dans le rue pour l'éviter tout en espérant que les voisins moldus n'aient rien remarqué.

La porte claqua derrière lui faisant trembler les vitres de la maison puis un cri déchirant se fit entendre tel celui d'une bête blessée, il resta la assis par terre à regarde la façade jadis si accueillante de sa maison.

Il en était à se demander ce qu'il allait faire maintenant et s'il devait attendre qu'elle soit calmée là sur le trottoir quand la fenêtre de l'étage s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit sec, Harry eut un regain d'espoir, sans doute avait elle déjà réalisé qu'elle avait un peu exagéré dans sa colère, il se relava donc plein d 'espoir…et reçu une pile de vêtement lui appartenant sur le crâne…suivit une valise ensorcelée qui lui aurait permis de déménager toute la maison s'il l'avait désiré.

Il se recula de quelques pas impuissant face à ce qui était entrain de se passer, ses affaires continuèrent à pleuvoir.

Elle apparut enfin à la fenêtre son visage rougis par la colère et baigné de larmes, elle le dévisagea un instant avant de hurler…

« Salaud ! » et de claquer la fenêtre.

Pas la peine d'insister pour aujourd'hui s'il tenait à la vie !

Il entassa ses affaires dans la valise avant de s'éloigner le coeur lourd, ou allait il aller maintenant? Il ne vit qu'un seul endroit...chez ses beaux parents qu'il aimait comme si c'était les siens mais qui allaient coup sur être très en colère contre lui.


End file.
